In general, a vehicle has a plurality of wheels 30 in contact with the road surface, and these wheels are coupled to a vehicle frame 10 to absorb upward and downward impacts or the like that may occur through contact with the road surface.
As described above, a structure for absorbing impacts on vehicles is applied to the vehicle frame 10. Such a structure is known as suspension.
As an example, with respect to the vehicle frame 10, the wheels 30 are coupled to a frame body portion 12 in a state in which their camber angle is maintained to be upright by an upper arm 40 provided to be rotatable in upward and downward directions. In addition, the vehicle frame 10 is provided with a shock absorber 50 to absorb impacts that may occur when the upper arm 40 comes into contact with the road surface and to prevent vibrations, and the shock absorber 50 is mounted between the upper arm 40 and a shock absorber mounting bracket 20 provided in the frame body portion 12.
For this purpose, the vehicle frame 10 has the frame body portion 12 formed using hydroforming, press forming, or the like, and brackets 20 and 22 for mounting components, such as the shock absorber 50 or the upper arm 40, to the frame body portion 12 are manufactured using bending, punching, pressing, or the like, and then integrally coupled to the frame body portion 12 using welding or the like.
However, as the number of various types of components such as the brackets 20 and 22 increases, the vehicle frame 10 in the related art may incur an increase in costs and time required to assemble these components, and it may also be difficult to mount the components accurately on the vehicle frame 10 due to the interference of many components and also to secure a sufficient degree of strength.